Multiverse of Annatar
by Morinoka159
Summary: So I died and became an adventurer. Huh... So that's a thing. Ah, well, I might as well make the most of it. I'll conquer them all! One at a time! Some through Tyranny, others through Justice, all through the power given to me. But first thing's first, I need to get stronger. Like every gamer knows, the way to power is long and agonizing. Gamer!OC Eventual Godlike!OC Eventual Harem
1. Welcome to your HUB

**Welcome to your HUB**

Dark.

Everything is so Dark. Emphasis on the capital D.

I'm not sure what's going on. Last thing I remembered was a bright light followed by a brief but intense pain. I think it was... headlights? I was... walking home after work.

It was a dark night, very dark. The sky was overcast with the darkest clouds I've ever seen. The moon was completely covered. The cities power had just gone out, I think. No street lights, no stars, no moon, no lights from the houses in the neighborhood. Nothing.

Then two bright orbs of light came flying around the corner and everything was pain. Then nothing. No pain, no light, no sensation. I couldn't smell the polluted air of the city, nor the flora of the neighborhood. I couldn't taste the smoke and smog in the air. Just... Nothing.

Now I'm here in darkness. I can't see anything, not even my own body. In fact, I can't even feel my own body. Huh... I feel like I should be freaking out. Maybe I'm in shock? Yeah, that's probably it.

…

…

…

Time passes me by in a strange way. Or maybe it doesn't? It's hard to tell with full sensory deprivation. All of my senses are mute. I can't even hear my own heart beat.

…

…

…

An eternity passed. Or a few days. Years? Seconds? It's hard to tell. It feels like everything that once made me who and what I am is just... floating away.

I wonder if-

**Ẅ̵̷̴̶̸̷̶̷̷̵̸̷̸̲̝́̂͂́́̉̓̈́ę̶̷̸̸̶̸̴̶̴̵̴̷̶̸̷̷͔͚̲̤̝̩̒̎̈̾͛͜l̵̴̵̷̴̴̴̷̸̸̴̸̵̛̼̱̹̈́̇̽̈́̐͋c̶̶̴̸̶̴̸̷̸̸̢̬̹̘͆̀́ǫ̸̵̴̶̶̴̵̵̴̴̶̭͈͚̫̆̂͌m̴̷̴̵̶̵̶̷̵̵̵͉̏̓̌̕͜͝ͅe̷̸̷̵̴̵̹͜͝ ̶̶̸̶̷̶̷̶̵̶̵̵̷̴̷̴̶̡̥̮̩̞̟̏̍̉̏͌̈́̕̕ṯ̵̸̵̴̵̶̸̶̴̵̴̷̮͓̟̒́̄̄͝ǫ̷̸̷̴̴̴̵̴̶̶̶̷̷̶̷̸̴̷͖͈̫̤̭͍̎́́͐̌̍͂̚ ̴̸̵̸̶̷̶̴̸̶̴̶̷̸̸̵̶̸̸̨̡̣̞̰͙̣͙̑̀̂͑͑̀̎̚ṱ̴̵̵̷̷̷̷̷̴͕͇̖͒͒h̴̴̷̶̸̶̸̵̶̷̶̵̸̤͍̯̰̮̄̑̓͛̐e̶̶̵̶̸̴̸̴̴̵̢̋̄̅͆̈́͘ ̶̷̵̷̴̵̴̵̴̵̵̮͌̈̎̿̑̀̎[̵̵̵̶̷̶̵̵̴̷̴̴̡͎̓́̿̂̽͑͝I̷̵̸̸̵̵̸̶̸̸̸̶̸̶̶̫̰̯͇͇͖͙͆̈̈́̕̚n̸̴̵̴̷̵̵̸̴̸̶̶̳̏̎̔̐͋̐̋͠f̶̷̵̴̷̵̶̷̶̵̶̵̴̸̬̟͕̼̖̳̳͑͆̿͘ȋ̵̶̴̶̶̴̶̸̷̷̷̡̧͉̱͓̏͜ñ̴̶̴̸̶̴̵̷̵̴̡͉̣̳̱̑ḯ̶̶̴̴̸̴̶̶̴̷̡̥͎̂̈́̒t̷̶̶̶̴̶̸̶̷̸̨̳̟̄̿͛͝ȩ̸̴̸̶̶̸̶̴̨̞̝̇ ̴̶̵̷̴̸̸̶̵̴͚̘̞̮͙̞͒Ṿ̷̸̵̷̵̶̴̵̶̴̸̩͉̖̂̋̌̈́o̸̷̴̵̵̵̶̷̸̶̴̵̶̸̢̡̜̯̗̝̤͐̓̔ͅį̴̴̵̸̵̶̷̵̵̴̴̛̦̠̝͈̱͜d̴̷̸̸̵̷̸̶̶̶̴̷̶̷̴̶̶̞̣͙̻͛̅̋̈́͒͊̕̚͜͜]̵̴̴̷̸̸̷̲̤̳̅!̴̷̸̸̶̴̵̶̶̷̶̴͉́͐̆̍̾́͊͌ ̷̷̸̷̶̴̸̵̷̴̤̜͎̈́̀̂̚W̸̸̴̶̷̶̷̶̸̵̶̴̸̴͙̱͍͚̳̐͒́̉͜͝ě̸̸̴̶̸̴̶̴̮̫̋͒l̶̶̸̵̶̷̷̷̵̫̙͔̈́̈̍c̴̶̴̶̵̶̶̷̷̵̸̙̀͌͂͊̀̂͝ő̷̴̸̸̸̷̷̷̴̶̴̺̩͍͔̄́̕m̵̶̶̷̵̵̵̷̵̵͎̳̗͊͐̀́ė̵̷̵̵̸̷̶̷̷̶̴̴̸̴̪̣̮̗͓̈̒͆̆̔ ̸̶̵̸̴̴̷̷̶̶̷̸̵̸̸̵̡̟̣̱̯̓̀̓̇̈́̎̈͝ţ̴̴̶̶̸̶̵̷̸̸̷̵̸̸̴̶̸̸̢̡̣̹̗͓̩̂̌̑̑̀̇͠o̷̸̸̷̸̸̵̝̤͔̾ ̵̴̸̶̶̴̴̸̶̵̷̷̶̵̹̖͍̐̍̃̆̍̀͘ͅt̸̶̴̵̴̴̸̶̷̶̴̴̸͖͓̦̺̟͋̀̎̒̆h̴̸̸̸̸̶̵̵̵̴̵̵̷̷̴̴̶̛̥̫̹͉͕͔̏͊̎͑̐̃̚ȩ̵̶̴̸̴̸̷̶̶̷̸̸̸̶̸̴̬̦̦̳̲̿̊̐̈̃͗͝ ̸̵̴̷̷̷̵̴̴̵̵̷̵̷̬̮̼͎̩̍̏͒̉̚ͅ[̸̷̷̶̶̴̴̮̀́̎I̸̵̶̶̵̸̷̸̵̸̧͓̖̞̩̎̿n̷̵̷̸̸̷̵̵̷̶̸̶̸̸̡̩̠̯̣̜͈̊͛̐̕f̷̶̶̵̸̸̸̴̴̴̶̶̶̸̷̷̳̟͈̹̬̆̔͐́̀̕͝͝ǐ̸̴̸̶̷̷̷̴̴̶̷̷̵̠̼͇̘̏̀̓̐̕n̷̴̷̸̶̘͊i̸̴̵̷̷̷̵̷̸̶̶̴͍̜̮̘̞͛̒̋͜t̶̷̷̸̷̷̴̷̷̸̸̴̺̞͐̓̓̂̍̋ͅẻ̶̶̵̶̶̸̶̴̷̷̴̶̷̴̵̷̸̹̠͕̬̥̙̳͛̋̾̈̋̋ ̸̶̷̵̵̸̸̶̵̣̞͇͉̜̀V̶̷̷̴̵̸̸̵̵̵̷̴̵̸̴̸̴̸̫̰̞̮̼̤͎̒̅̏̋̿̈́̐͠o̷̵̶̵̶̸̷̶̵̷̵̷̴̖̦͔̮͍̹͉̓̎̽i̷̵̷̷̸̶̶̴̸̸̦̎̈̾͑͒̾ḏ̵̵̴̷̸̵̷̷̸̸̸̷̷̶͔̩̖͂̽͑́̐̉͘]̵̸̶̴̸̸̶̴̴̵̸̶̸̴̸̭̫̝̩̬͉̈́͊̃̋͠ͅ!̴̷̴̶̶̵̴̵̸̵̷͙͗̌͛̇̋̔͘ ̷̷̸̶̷̸̷̸̴̸̧̰̬͙͖͐͌W̵̸̵̶̶̴̶̸̶̴̷̴̛̟͌̎̌̆̊̄̏ḝ̸̷̷̷̷̶̸̴̶̴̴̵̴͓̀̂̈́̓͆̚͝l̸̷̸̷̵̶̸̶̵̴̶̷̶̶̹͎̠̹̂͆͛͂̎͠ͅc̴̴̴̵̷̵̷̴̷̸̴̶̶̸̸̴̨̹͖̣͖̾̇́͂̚͜͝͠o̵̴̶̵̴̶̤̾͝m̷̷̴̴̷̴̶̴̸̴̵̷̶̸̰̰̙̙̻̖̑͗̋̀ͅe̶̵̴̴̴̴̴̴̶̷̙͕͗̇̑̊ͅ ̶̵̸̴̷̶̸̸̶̵̸̶̶̴̷̸̶̻̝̬̱͙̠̉̔̏̽̈̎̂͆ẗ̴̶̷̴̴̶̸̶̴̴̴̵̸̴̴̸̪͕͍͈̳́̆͒͊͐̓͐̍o̸̶̸̶̷̸̭̯͌ ̵̷̴̵̸̴̶̷̶̸̷̷̴̵͕̗̻̞̥̝̇̈́͆̈ͅẗ̷̷̶̵̸̵̴̴̷̷̷̸̷̶͇̪̱́͆͋͑̀̆ͅͅh̸̸̸̶̶̴̴̵̸̷̸̵̵̷̷̵̶̡͍̬̯̬̤̪̊̇̎̿̈́͒̈e̶̸̴̴̴̶̶̶̸̸̗̞͖̽͋̑͜ ̴̴̷̸̴̷̶̶̶̵̵̩̝̄̀̎̔̈́̍[̷̵̶̶̵̵̴̸̸̴̷̷̷̴̸̨̛͙̖̳̖̾̈́̏̒͊͜Ḯ̷̷̸̵̸̷̷̴̵̷̴̵̷̶̸̸̩͉͕̭̱͙̑̅̈́͌̈́͜n̷̸̶̷̶̵̴̸̸̵̴̸̨̢̗͍̔̒͊̈́͘f̶̵̶̶̷̷̷̵̵̵̸̶̷̵̷̷̴̴̩̱̱͕̖̜̆͋̍̂͗̂͂̿͜ì̸̷̷̶̴̬n̷̶̵̵̴̵̴̶̷̵̷̷̶̶̸̵̢̦̳̖̉̊̿̔̀̉̍͜͝i̷̵̵̸̴̷̩̺̒t̷̶̶̷̵̴̸̷̶̸̷̷̵̵̶̶͍̹̦̼̲̖̤̩̿͊̎̇̕ę̵̵̵̷̵̷̴̷̷̷̸̵̵̵̵̗̝̖̑̓͑̍̀̇͆̋ ̵̸̶̴̸̸̷̸̶̸̵̶͚͈̖̼̪͇͛̀̾V̴̵̴̴̶̸̷̴̸̵̶̬̀͌̆̾́͘̕o̴̷̴̶̶̸̷̸̸̵̶̴̸̸͚̯͇̝̼̼͙͓͗̓̃í̷̵̸̵̵̶̷̵̶̴̷͚͈̯͇̙̾̓ḓ̵̸̷̸̶̶̵̴̸̷̷̷̶̵̵̹̗̺̲͑̆̄̔̄̐́]̷̴̶̸̵̸̷̸̸̴̵̸̴͔͖͖̪͇̮͇̀̂ͅ!̶̸̶̵̵̶̵̴̷̴̷̷̷̧̯̫̗̩̯̾̈́́ͅ ̶̵̴̶̸̵̶̷̵̸̴̸̵̶̷̨̠̩͖͍̝͇̍͒͌̓͒W̸̸̶̷̶̴̵̶̴̶͚̮̅̐̒̊̕ȩ̴̸̶̶̶̷̴̴̷̵̧̈̾̐͒͘l̷̷̶̶̵̵̶̨̹̩͝c̷̶̷̵̸̷̵̵̸̵̸̴̷̸̛͓̘̲̣͇̥͕͔͐̈́ő̷̵̸̴̵͓m̶̸̵̷̶̸̷̸̸̵̵̸̴̷̷̵̵̸͓̣̟͎͙͓͉̀͒̃̏̅͗̈́͛e̷̷̴̵̷̷̸̪͖̼̕ ̴̸̶̴̶̶̴̷̸̨͇͓̬̗̉t̶̶̴̵̶̵̵̴̵̶̫͊̅̓̒̌̈́ŏ̶̷̴̷̸̸̸̸̴̵͍͗̌̋͝͝ ̶̵̷̴̴̴̷̶̴̶̶̷̵̡̫̖̦̙̱̾̄̋̊t̷̴̶̵̸̷̵̶̶̶̵̤̫̺̔͐͛͆̽ḣ̸̶̴̵̶̴̷̶̷̴̶̷̷̶̸̸̡̧̢̦͇̺̫͆̀̀̓̍ẹ̸̷̸̴̴̷̵̸̖̲̱̍ ̸̵̸̷̵̴̴̻͑͗̓[̵̶̴̵̶̸̶̴̸̵̸̡̣͋͂̂̇̃͝Ị̸̷̶̵̵̶̷̵̲̊̓̿n̶̵̴̶̴̷̷̷̷̡̳̏̈́̀̉f̶̸̶̵̴̵̷̸̸̴̸̴̷̴̶̡̜̺̠̹̈́̌̇̆̉̏͛ȋ̴̴̷̶̶̵̵̸̷̸̵̷͚͛͋̅̂̾̚͝ṋ̸̷̶̷̷̶̴̷̸̴̖̤̦͙̹̈i̷̴̷̶̶̶̶̷̵̷̵̸̴̢̠͚̫̼̍͆̀̂͊t̵̸̷̸̷̷̵̷̵̸̢̫̹͕͒̓͠ę̵̵̸̶̸̴̵̶̵̵̶̸̠͈͓̺͉̲̀͂ ̷̷̵̵̷̴̴̵̸̷̴̴̪͓̭̱̊̀̔̎̚V̴̸̴̵̴̴̷̸̸̵̷̴̷̴̨̗͇͕̲̖̠͍̅͘͝ơ̶̵̶̶̵̷̸̵̵̵̷̶̸̴̵̴͚͙͖͖̘̻̱͐͗̓̄͘ĩ̷̸̷̸̶̷̴̶̵̸̸̺̜̃̾̃̅̈́d̵̸̵̴̴̷̴̘̯͇̏]̵̷̷̴̴̴̷̶̷̯̖̓̓̔̌!̶̵̴̷̷̷̸̶̶̷̛̣̘͉̹͍̻ ̴̵̸̴̷̸̷̶̶̸̶̸̶̸̨̢͙̜̩͐̆̾̅̿̾Ẅ̶̸̸̸̴̸̷̸̶̷̶̵̶̧̪͇̤̬̠̖́̅̂e̷̵̷̴̷̷̵̸̷̷̸̵̸̸̴̶̴̛̪̻͔̪̳̋̿͊̏͊̅͘͜l̵̷̸̷̶̶̶̬̦̏͝ć̷̴̷̶̷̸̵̶̴̶̡̢̠̝̚͜ǫ̷̵̴̵̵̶̷̷̷̵̵̵̸̷̸̯̭̤̽̾̾̅̌̀͘͝m̶̶̸̷̷̷̵̷̷̵̸̵̷̵̸̨̝̗̳͌͂̉̅̏͒́͝e̴̸̵̴̵̸̶̸̶̥͑̓͐͠ͅ ̵̷̸̶̸̶̸̸̴̶̴̶̟̹̮͕̩͈͇̤͐t̶̵̷̸̶̸̶̷̵̵̸̴̴̶̴̶̹͖̮̻͉̗͗̏̔̉́͘͝ǫ̵̷̶̷̶̸̵̴̷̷̮͍̭̖̌̀ ̷̴̴̵̶̴̸̵͖͓͎̉̾ṭ̷̵̷̶̶̵̸̴̶̶̶̴̴̴̶̴̡̼͎̭̲̑͒̉̇̚͜ͅh̷̵̷̷̴̶̷̵̶̶̸̸̸̵̸̡̨̧̳͖̲̹̫̐̌͆̋ę̵̷̷̸̵̶̶̶̵̵̸̴̵̦̖̱̲̐̆̅̀͘ ̷̶̸̶̵̴̷̵̶̯̈͑̋͊͠[̴̴̸̷̸̷̴̰̦̻͝I̶̵̵̴̸̴̵̴̶̵̴̴̟̥͖͊̽̐̋̓͝n̸̸̸̶̷̵̷̵̸̵̶̷̴̴̷̶͕̯̭͉̭͈̼̗̍́͒͛̋f̷̵̶̶̸̶̵̶̴̵̧̳̱̾͐̎̅i̶̵̴̴̶̶̴̴̡̘͖̔̏ņ̶̷̸̸̷̴̵̵̸̴̶̖̳̊̓̽͝ͅi̸̷̷̷̵̵̷̷̴̵̴̷̴̸̱̲͖̪̥̓̾̆͌̈͝t̸̴̵̷̸̴̴̷̵̨̳̘͉̀͘ę̴̷̸̷̵̸̶̶̴̴̷̶̴̶̸̸̬̬̫̣̰̰̄͒͑̈́͋͝ ̷̵̵̶̵̸̶̵̷̸̶̴̢̈́̈́̓̊̊̂̕͝V̸̵̷̵̴̶̷̴̴̶̸̷̨̥̂̌͆̏͝͠ͅǫ̶̵̴̸̷̵̶̶̴̴̶̴̶̵̵̶̴̠̖͈̬̳̝́̐͗̓́͑͜i̸̶̷̴̸̶̷̴̷̷̷̷̵̸̸̷̥͉̟̖͉̒͐̀̏͋̀͋̑d̷̶̶̴̶̵̸̸̵̵̷̸̸̨̡͖͚̭͚̏͒͝ͅ]̴̷̸̴̸̵̴̵̵̵̵̸̵̟̙͓̺̜̼͐̒͜ͅ!̷̴̶̶̶̷̸̶̷̵̴̵̸̶̶̷̵̝̰̙̱̘̬̊͗̈́͑͌̏͐̇ ̶̴̶̴̷̵̴̸̸̶̸̴͓̟̦̭͕̻̾̋̓W̶̷̷̶̴̴̴̵̷̶̸̴̸̳͓̣̫̣̻͉̑̐̂e̵̴̵̸̸̸̯̋̌ľ̸̷̷̵̴̸̴̴̴̵̵̶̵̸̷̤͇̣̟͉̅́͋͊͗͝ç̴̴̷̸̵̴̶̶̸̵̵̴̵̴̮̹̙͚̞͓͆̃̓͘ọ̷̶̵̴̷̶̸̵̷̸̸̡̲͉́̂̑̑m̵̵̶̶̸̷̸̸̷̵̵̴̴̵̸̴̵̵̨͇̘̠̱̻̫̰̏͊̑̀̏́͝ë̵̶̸̵̶̷̵̴̵̴̷̵̦͓̥́̈́͛͗̐̅ ̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̷̶̷̴̴̴̸̵̭̘͉̹̟̩͚̋̎͛͛͜t̸̸̶̷̸̵̵̵̶̴̴̶̴̸̶̨̗̞̣͒̓͂̄͂̾̾͝ǫ̷̸̵̷̸̶̵̶̵̷̵̵̸͔̟͇̖̥̥͂͛̄ ̵̸̶̶̵̷̵̷̶̵̶̷̸̴̷͎̠̳̠͓̓͐͒́̑̔̏t̵̵̷̴̴̸̷̵̶̷̷̸̵̷̷̶̷̼͙̖̻̩̥̒̍̌͂͑͂͝ͅh̴̶̴̴̷̴̵̶̷̴̸̵̢̘̖̲̝̐̑̅ͅe̴̵̴̷̸̷̸̸̸͇̖̒̏͒̾ ̶̴̴̷̷̴̷̷̸̸̶̴̷̷̴̷̶̸̪̗̼̰͓͑̓̒̅͊͗͐̆͜͜[̸̷̴̸̴̷̷̷̵̶̶̷̴̛̩̬̮͇̘̈́̓̔͜Ī̶̸̸̸̷̵̶̷̴̴̶̴̼̱͂͆̏̌̕͝n̵̵̷̵̸̶̷̵̟͌̈́́̈f̵̶̷̶̸̶̵̴̵̯̩̲̺̆͜ï̸̸̶̵̵̸̴̴̴̷̶̛͕͓̱̫̊͠ņ̶̵̷̵̶̸̸̶̶̸̴̸̷̨̡͇̤̰̺̹̋̂ị̴̸̵̴̸̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̴̤̘̿̆̇̎̉̏͋t̵̴̴̸̶̵̸̴̷̸̤̗͓͙͋̐͝e̵̶̴̴̶̴̶̸̵̶̷̸̸̵̶͙͕̪͍͗̀̐͒͌̚̚͜ ̵̷̶̵̵̸̴̵̶̵̵͎̏͐͋̒̀̓̈́V̶̴̵̷̵̸̶̷̶̵̶̷̷̧̠̭̩͓͉̠̘̔̂ớ̴̴̷̴̸̷̷̶̶̵̸̴̴̸̸̷͔͔̬̪̪̮̈́̈́̄͝ͅi̷̸̵̷̵̵̶̶̶̴̷̷̶̸̷̴̸̵̩̗̫̟̹͉͙̮͋͋̂̆̈́̊͛ḑ̷̶̶̶̷̵̵̴͙̲̾͂]̷̴̵̵̵̷̸̶̶̷̷̸̴̷̷̷̷̨̣̩͖͎̼̭͉̿̓̂̈́̕͝!̴̴̶̷̴̸̴̸̷̸̶̶̷͖͍̃̈́̈̅̔̊͠͝ ̵̶̶̶̷̸̴̷̸̴̶̶͓͉͈̙̌̋̈̕̚Ẁ̴̸̸̵̴̴̪͝e̷̸̴̴̷̴̸̫͊́̅ḷ̶̵̴̸̷̶̷̵̸̛́̅͊͝c̷̶̷̸̶̷̸̵̴̴̸̸̶̸̟͈̜̀̌̈̀̕̕̚̕õ̷̵̷̶̸̶̭͗m̵̸̷̸̴̸̴̷̷̴̶̵̭̣͖͖̱͎̝̏͜ḙ̴̸̵̷̸̷̸̵̸̵̶̶̶̸̸̷̷̴̡̮̞͓̳̘̟̈̑̓̄͋͆͠ ̷̴̷̷̴̵̶̶̛͖̖́̑t̸̶̸̴̴̶̸̷̵̶̸̶̸̡̺̩̫̩̳̲́́͝o̴̶̷̴̸̶̴̶̵̷̷̶̶̸̦̦̭͌͊͆̏̄͌͝͝ ̵̷̸̶̶̴̸̶̶̵̲͓̀̐̎̋͜t̷̶̷̷̴̸̶̸̵̸̷̸̬̝̍̄̇̈́̄̕̕ȟ̶̵̴̸̶̵̴̴̶̴̸̭͛͊̏̌̒̒ę̸̴̵̸̸̶̸̸̸͎͍̜̓̈́ ̷̵̸̴̸̴͖̱͛[̷̸̶̸̷̶̶̡͇͗̇Ì̸̷̸̵̸̴̶̷̷̸̸̢̖̫̯͖̹̍n̴̷̵̸̴̵̸̵̷̶̶̷̷͎͈̿͛̊̆̏̑̂̓f̴̶̴̷̵̸͈͕̏ȉ̴̶̴̴̶̸̴̸̷̵̮̎̈́̄͛n̵̷̵̶̷̴̷̴̷̷̸̶̡͈̩̜̞̜͎͋̅į̸̷̵̵̶̷̶̶̵̴̸̴͈͙̯̙̳͍̝̐ẗ̵̴̷̵̶̸̷̵̴̴̵̴͇̻̮̰̦͙̹̳ê̴̵̴̷̶̷̟͉ ̴̸̸̶̸̴̸̸̙͋͆͌̕V̶̴̸̸̴̶̴̴̶̵̵̶̷̱̤̝̎̈́̊́̾̓̆ö̵̶̸̶̴̶̶̸̶̷̷̶̵̸̢̹͖̱́̇̉̾̅͝i̶̷̶̶̶̶̸̸̸̴̶̸̴̵̷̷̧͕͓̘̱̤̋͑͒̆̉̿͘d̴̵̴̸̷̸̷̵̷̸̴̸̸̨̧͕͇͖͈̹͂͘͠]̶̵̴̴̸̸̶̵̵̸̖̘̈͂͂̉̌!̶̵̸̸̴̶̴̰̥̓ͅ ̸̷̵̴̴̴̶̸̶̴̴̢̫̲̅̎̐̑̀W̴̵̴̵̴̶̵̶̶̵̥͇͕̘͖̾̒ė̸̴̵̷̴̵̵̪̱̖ĺ̴̸̶̴̷̴̷̶̷̸̴̷̷̶̸̟̹̗͖͂͋͗̈́́͋͠c̶̷̵̷̶̸̴̴͚̣͕̣̀o̶̵̴̴̷̵̴̵̶̶̸͙͇͒̅̆̔̋̚m̸̸̸̶̴̵̴̵̸̶̵̸̵̵̷̨̗͎̳̑̒̇̄̉̓͝ͅḛ̶̶̶̷̷̵̷̷̴̶̴̸̝̀̑̅̓́̑̕ ̸̷̶̸̵̷̶̶̡̟̖̩͗t̴̷̸̶̷̸̵̴̷̷̸̸̡̼̖̣͎̘̀̐̀ỏ̷̶̵̶̵̸̸̷̷̷̷̯̖̤͖̳͙̿ ̷̶̵̸̷̸̷̶̴̴̴̵̴̶̵̡̦̦̰̼͇̣̈́̇́̀̽t̶̶̸̵̵̵̷̵̸̶̵̷̳̯̬͚̗̙͎̘͂ḫ̶̴̷̸̸̵̴̷̶̵̸̵̸͚͌͌̍͗̅̐̕͝e̸̵̵̵̶̸̴̸̸̵̶͈͔̣̞̽͛͜ͅ ̷̸̷̵̶̷̵̵̶̸̢̛̫͍̲̬̰[̸̸̵̸̶̷̷̸̶̸̶̵̷̸̧̙̥̟̀̌͋̑̓́̑Í̷̴̴̸̵̶̵̴̶̪̱̆̎͒n̵̶̸̵̸̴̪̙͛f̶̵̸̷̶̸̸̵̵̶̸̶̷̷̡̹̝̱̭͓̖͇̽̇͝í̵̶̷̶̴̸̴̵̴̸̵̷̶̸̧̮͚̘͔̅͘̕̚͜n̸̴̵̴̸̵̵̵̴̶̷̷̤̉̾̊̈́͑͋̚͠i̴̷̷̸̵̵̷̵̡̳͈͒̚ṫ̸̸̸̸̸̶̵̶̴̸̵̴̷̸̶̷̡̤̖̥͈͚̾̿̓̆͒̚ȩ̷̷̵̴̸̶̶̷̴̸̷̴̴̛͇̪̘͇̒͒̓͝ ̴̷̵̴̴̶̵̶̵̸̢̡̧̭̖͍͠V̷̵̴̶̵̶̷̶̴̵̸̵̷̸̸̟͓̭͔͕̭̋̃̐͒͝͝ơ̶̴̵̸̷̴̴̶̵̶̵̶͕̹͉̟͈̥̣̇i̵̶̷̸̴̵̷͙̜͓͝d̵̵̷̶̴̷̷̶̷̸̸̵͎̣͕̘̣̥̦́͌]̴̸̴̶̸̸̶̵̷̼̖̆̆́͌!̸̶̷̴̸̶̴̷̴̵̸̶̶͚̮̦̙̉̿̿͑͠͠ ̷̴̶̸̶̷̷̸̵̸̶̹͐́̌̆̅̀͝W̶̷̶̶̶̵̷̷̴̷̷̵̴̲̺͙̰͎͖͑̈́̅͘ẻ̴̸̵̴̸̸̷̷̵̶̷̶̴̷̵̴̴̢̱̞͓̩̟͓̂̍̚̚̚͝l̵̶̵̷̸̶̴̶̶̵̵̵̸̵̶̨̳̪͈̮̈́͌̈́̈́̃͜͝c̶̴̶̶̴̴̷̷̴̵̵̵̵̶̴̵̴̶̨̗̳͉̟̠̤̊̐̾̒́̒͂̚o̴̶̸̷̸̷̷̠͐̚͜m̷̶̸̵̸̴̵̵̴̸̶̴̵̷̸̘̼̯͍̒̏͛͒̽̇͜͝è̴̷̵̸̴̵̴̷̸̞͕͔̭̄ ̴̷̶̶̷̵̴̷̥̗̝͈̈ṫ̴̷̵̶̶̴̸̷̸̶̴̷̴̷̸̢̖̠͍̹͙̗̅̏̑̆o̷̴̸̶̷̸̷̶̵̵̸̴̶̺̺̝͔̰͑͌̋̈́͜ ̶̴̸̷̴̴̴̵̵̴̷̷̷̴̸̴̷̡̹͍̝̪̯̄̿̎̿̉̅̇͝t̵̸̶̷̵̴̵̵̶̶̶̡̻͙̪̗̙͑̃h̶̵̵̶̵̶̷̵̴̴̴̵̵̵̖͎͍̙̆́̾̅̈́̚͝ê̸̷̸̷̴̵̷̵̶̷̵̴̴̴̸̹̫̩͚̱̺̬̓̀̉̚ ̴̸̵̵̷̴̴̵̸̶̴̶̵̢̖̦̫̪̔͆̈̋͊[̵̵̶̵̶̴̪̲̋Ī̶̷̵̵̴̶̵̷̵̷̴̴̸̢̬̻̙̊̇̓̊̕ņ̸̷̴̴̵̷̶̸̸̵̴̛̝̖͆̀̀͋f̶̴̸̵̶̷̶̸̵̱̯̐̉̒͝i̶̸̵̵̸̵̵̶̵̶̸̟͚̬͎̬̣͘͝n̴̴̸̵̷̴̷̷̶̴̸̷̴̝̝̙̓͆͑̊̊̄̍i̶̸̵̸̷̷̷͉̗̽̕ṱ̶̴̷̵̶̸̵̷̵̵̷̶̵̶̶̸̠͈͚̥̈́͋̃̾͆̄͝͝ē̵̶̷̴̴̶̷̴̴̵̵̢͔̼̝͖̫̆ ̸̵̸̸̶̴̵̵̶̸̴̴̤͖͇͕̭͑́̏̕V̴̷̸̴̵̷̷̶̷̵̶̵̴̵̴̧̬̝̝̻̺͇͐̎̽͋͝ǫ̵̵̴̴̸̵̴̵̴̴̶̸̸̶͔̟͎̪̤͐̓̀̀̕ĭ̵̸̷̴̴̴̸̵̵̵̸̵̷̡̡͙̟̰͎̎̅̽d̵̴̶̷̶̶̵̸̶̵̶̶̩͍͗͋̉̆͊̋̋]̵̶̶̸̵̴̷̴̵̴̴̷̸̷̴̝̙̘̙̺̏͆͐̌̈̂̕!̷̶̷̸̵̴̴̸̸̷̵̫͙̮̲̗̉̀͠ ̴̷̸̵̵̸̷̶̸̸̸̵̷̴̵̸̵̴̢̺͙̬͓̟̻̿̏̋̏͗̽̿͂W̸̵̶̷̵̷̷̵̷̴̢̧̳̲̳̓ͅḛ̴̸̴̴̸̶̵̵̸̸̶̷̴̸̷̶̤̞͚̹̙̖̯̊͋̏̾͘l̵̵̷̴̷̴̵̶̵̷̬̞̥̩̅̓̈ç̷̸̸̵̷̵̸̸̴̯̬̦̋̉o̵̷̷̷̴̵̵̶͇̮͑̆̕m̸̵̴̵̷̸̶̶̵̵̶̴̵̷̴̸͍̰̜͙͈̬̂̿̈̎̈́̌̇e̴̵̵̵̷̸̸̷̵̶̵̵̶̸̸̶̸͓̻͖͎̝̓̐̈́͛͊̓͜͝ͅ ̸̶̷̵̴̸̶̴̸̵̷̸̴̷̣̺͉̖̄̔̈̉̾̕͠t̴̷̴̵̵̵̵̵̴̵̸̩̥̫́͋̌̅͝õ̸̵̸̷̵̵̸̸̸̴̘̔̎̈̃͝ ̴̴̶̷̵̴̶̷̵̷̴̪̈́̒̄̈́͊̉ţ̸̸̴̷̷̸̜̍ḧ̸̵̵̷̴̸̴̷̵̴̸̸̷̴̸̵̶̸̴̨̛̞̥͈̥͔͇̰́̃̄̔̀͌͛e̴̵̴̵̷̵̵̶̶̸̷̴͚̝̖̦͌͐̀̽͠ ̷̶̴̵̶̸̷̷̶̸̸̷̶̸̴̸̵̷̧̨̲̹͖̝͖̍̈̈́́̈́͘͝ͅ[̷̸̶̶̸̷̸͖̯̾͛Ǐ̶̸̴̸̵̷̶̷̪̩͓̀ņ̶̵̶̴̴̸̶̷̷̶͕͈̎͆́͘f̶̸̸̶̴̶̶̸̴̵̶̵̡̘͉͍̯͓̮̿ͅi̵̷̶̵̵̴̶̴̴̷̪̩͓̬͛̚ͅn̷̷̵̸̴̷̴̵̴̶̴̮̜͍̥̐̔̑̆i̵̶̷̷̴̵̷̴̸̸̸̸̶̷̧̦̩̻̣͂͌̑͒͜ͅẗ̸̴̸̸̶̡́e̷̴̴̷̶̢̚ ̷̴̵̴̶̸̷̵̸̸̷̴̷̴̡̧̨͙͔͈͓̉̓̒ͅV̴̸̸̴̶̴̶̷̷̵̸̵͎̟̲͍͇̬̳͖͛ȍ̵̴̴̵̷̸̸̊͗ͅỉ̶̷̵̶̶̴̸̶̶̷̵̶̸̩͎͕͖̟̖͔̐̉d̵̴̴̷̵̷̷͉̝̮̆]̴̶̶̷̸̵̶̶̶̵̵̶̷͈͎̹̇̀̾̋̓̽͋!̴̶̶̵̵̸̶̵̴̸͔̳̦͕́͗̊ ̵̴̴̴̸̴̷̸̸̸̴̸̵̵̭͎̖̻̯̯͕̬̈́̀̇**

* * *

My consciousness returned and I found myself once again in this void. Only, this time I could feel something. It felt like a warmth spread throughout my body. Except... I couldn't actually feel my body itself... strange. I can also feel like my emotions are returning.

Oh! So that's it. I wasn't in shock, my emotions had been stripped from me until I had come to terms with the situation. Huh... how do I know that?

This warmth, it feels nice. Like a warm sandy beach on a beautiful summer day.

Like a warm blanket on a pair of warm bodies after the throws of passion.

Like a campfire with friends.

Like a... bonfire now. The warmth keeps increasing! It's starting to get uncomfortable.

Like an open flame inches from my non-existent skin.

An oven, I'm in a pitch dark furnace!

A Volcano!

A Planet's Core!

A STAR!? PainPAINPAIN**PAINPAIN****PAINPAIN****_PAIN_**

And it's stopped. It's back to a pleasant warmth. Only now it's different. It's... light? No, it's still pitch dark, but there is a light source that I can feel? It's... me? I can't actually see, but I can _see?_

I'm not sure how, but I know that I am now a ball of light in an infinite void who has regained the ability to feel emotions. This warmth and light... it's power? Yes, power. What kind of power?

It feels... so chaotic. Ever twisting, ever changing. It's vast. _Looking_ at it feels like looking up at the night sky, vast and infinite.

Infinite.

This is... the power of Life? Creation? Something along those lines... And I... know how to channel it? What is happening to me?

There's a voice. A small voice. It's in the back of my 'head' whispering all of this knowledge to me. Is that how I know? It must be. It says to... create? But, create what?

An Island? In a void? No. Not _a_ void, _THE_ Void. The Nothingness in between realities? Huh, so that's real.

But how do I 'create' a floating Island? How does that even work?

Focus? It can't be that-

Oh! It _is_ that simple. In the vast Nothingness of the Void now floats an island. My Island. I don't fully understand how it happened. And yet, at the same time, I do. It's a bit of a disconcerting feeling to be honest.

I can _see_ the island, but I'd rather be able to actually see it. Maybe I can...?

I CAN. I just focused into existence a distant star. No so far as to be a star. It's more like a sun. My island now has a sun. Do I want it to be Eternal Light here? Hmm... Yes. Yes, I think I do.

Now I can see my island. It's bare. And small. I want it to be bigger, and so it is bigger. It is now big enough to hold a large city. How large of a city could it hold now? Hmm, let's make it just a bit bigger.

Now there we go! It's big enough to hold the entirety of Chongqing, the largest city in the world, and still have room to spare. I'm going to give it life.

There, now it's no longer a barren, brown wasteland. Now the whole Island is covered in lush, green grass. Vibrant and bright, so full of life. Except the coastline. It was a beautiful white, sandy beach. The kind you see in pictures of a paradise.

But, there's no water. Only The Void. I don't want it to be just water, anyways. Lets make it... AH! I've got it. I'll extend the coast at a point that will be 'below water level' around the entire island for half a mile in every direction.

Now, I'll fill the coast with 'water'. Only, it's not water. It's Astral Essence. What is Astral Essence? How do I know- oh, it's the little 'voice' again. Huh, that is a beautiful sight.

A lush, vibrant island of perfect size, filled with such life that it fills me with warmth just looking at it. With perfect beaches of white sand and water made of Astral Essence, this truly is a paradise. What to do with it now? Temperature! I shall make it a perfect tropical island. Constant gentle breeze to ensure an idyllic ambiance.

I guess next I'll make-

* * *

**Y̷̪̙͎͉̲̔̎̆͗̐̈́́o̴̢̖̺̯̝͔͚͚̭̘̳̾͌̌̾̇̂͗́́̆͘ư̵͇͎̓ ̷̛̖̗̠͕̮̤̰̺̭̓̅̏̃̂͊h̷̜̳̎̿̓͌̌͋̾̋̏̚a̴̻̝͉͚̭̞͖̟͐̉̔̈́̈̌́̀͂v̶̩̞̭̺̬̈́͐͌̉̒ͅẻ̶̛͇͈͋̅̏̓͑͒͘ ̷̳̻͉͎̱̼̪̥̳̹͕̃̌ä̵̧̛̮͖́̄͐̊̒̚̕͝ ̸̡̠͔̤̠̱̞̅̌̑͆͂͌̑́̚H̴͕̗̿̃͋͂̊͑̈́̚͠Ȕ̶̗̥̲̪͎͎̬͙̞̱́̽̿̇B̶̡͚̪̪̯̫̘̣̪̰͉̿͋̍̈́!̷̢͕̋̈̔̕̚ ̸̢̲͔͙̖̗̲̯͍̘̓̉̍͊͗̆̉̚͘͝Y̶͚̲̎̔̑̍̎͋͝͠ò̷̡͈͍̯̖̞̇u̷̟͔͚̦̅̆̒̚ ̷̳̬̗̠͎̬̉̇͘h̵͚̱̖̻͖̹͖̀̈́̑̉̈́̍͝ͅa̸̠̰͍͎̰̭̰̾͌v̴̜̖͕̙̻͉̯̎̒͋̆̔̍̕͜͝͝ȩ̴̧̮̹̐̍̊̅̐̓̌́̑͌̍ ̴͙͇̺̞̻̭̙̍̏̈̄͗̇̋̚͜ä̷̧̛̜̺̙̙̦̙͎͇́̀̋̌̎̐̈́̔̕ ̸̨̹̰̘͍͓͇͔͂̒̓̚͜ͅḤ̸̜͖͖͙̦̭͍̹̪̆̐̾Ú̴̥͎̰̫̕B̷̻̩̠̭͂̿̅̄̾́͘!̷̩͇͚̪̳̱̹̟͇͑̾̋͛͂ ̸̧̢͈͇̭͓͚͍͖͔̙͂Y̶̡̬̟̣̺̥̯̭̮̤̬̔͊͂̐̀̐̿̓͂̚̕ọ̵͎͛̆̿͆̈́̾͌̓̇͠ù̵̮̮̻̘̦̤͌̾͂̉̈́͗̐͜͠ ̷̧̛̯̥͓̝͓͕̍̃̿̚͝h̵̠͗͋͒̐̇à̵͍͎̃͐̓̉̎̈̚v̶̨̬̯̜͍͚̹͍̒͂̕e̷̛͉͕̳̱̦͇͉̽̆̎̒̑̅̀̑͠ ̸̢͕͔̫͓̪̐̐̒͜a̷̡̧̙̤͚̰̬͙̠̐̓͜ ̵̩͓̗̥͙̙̀͂̋͊̈́̈͆͠H̴̪͚̯̦̟͖͋͠͝Û̶͔̠̐̑̀̉͐B̵̡̗͊́̎̎̃͝!̶͎͉̳͖͈̈́̆̋͋͗̕̕͜͝ ̸̧̘͚͈̤̫̳͚̆̌̓͑̌̑̚Ý̸̢̜̦̯͙͈̜̥̣̞̂ǫ̸͖̟͖̼͈͇̻̐̀̓͝ṵ̷̢̢̢͔̥̫̭̬̎̏͑̈́͐͠ ̸̢̬̝̭͔̣̙̟̪̈́̔̾͒̂͝͝ḩ̶̻̮͙̞̰͖̘̺͎̞̒̈́̌͠ā̸͎̹͖̳͖̜̌̈́̀͠v̴̡͓͓͍͓̲̗͔̹̊͝ͅȅ̸̢͉͜ ̵͕͓̦̰̬͎͔̲̐́̇͠͠ā̷̢̝͉̖̻̯̳̝̹ ̸̙͉̯͖̝̹̙̀̌̌̑̐́̏̉̚H̶̡̨͉͓̳̳̺̹̭̼̮̑́̍̾͌Ǔ̵̗̲͉͂̀́͘͝B̶̛͚̜̪͚̪̟̫̙̺̊̂̆̈͆̌̾̚!̵̺̙̗̟̥͖̝̘̻͕͌͛̉̒́̀͆̑̑̿ ̷̨̛̥͖̜̮̙͈͊̇͊̈́̉́̃̋̅͝Y̸͇̪̜̥̥͉͉̥͕͓̫̎͒̈́ṓ̵̢̤͕̟u̶͚̰͔̠̪͕̟̱̗̮̘͗̐̈́̄̒͗́͌̌ ̸̢̛̝͚̩̖̻̝̣̻͕̒̄̐h̶͔͉̕ä̷͖́̊̔͛̍̋̃̚͠͝v̶͚͚̜̎̏͛̾̃ë̸̝̖́̇͌͂̀͂̚͝ ̵̨̫̹͕̳͕̰̣̳͔̪̍͐̈͆̒́̋̒̅̈́͝â̵̛̫̟͌̑̅͒̊̌̚͘͝ ̸̨̺̝̞̮̹͔͉͕̽͌́̾H̴͕̥̺̼͐́͝Ṷ̵̫̝̣̺̀͐͒͐Ḃ̵̫̥̗͉̗͙̗̘͍͈̈̌̚ͅ!̴̳̞͔̮̟͔̺̝͈͛͑́͛̆̈́̍̃͂ ̶̫̗̪̏͊̾͝Y̵̮̞̠͔͕̘̦̩̞̘͋͌̈̃̈́̽ö̵͖̺́̀́̽̃͠ụ̷̧̧͉̤̝̥̂̂̅̉̀ ̶̙͗̋͑̎̈͑h̵̨̥͙̞̖͉͈̹̰̄̔̊̐̂̚à̴̻̰̒͑̋͋́̐̒̆͘͝ṿ̵̡̡͇̞̖̭̯̯̔́̐̾́̿ẹ̷̯͈̀͝ ̸̮̞̘̻̃̈͑͂͜ä̵̧̠͙͓̯̘̤̝͍̊̔͐̈́̕͜ ̶̯͍̹̣̖̖̈̄́̿͐͘͜Ḫ̷̮̠̗̰̈́͜Ṳ̵̗̭͎̖̅̔́̑̐̂B̵̮̦͊̽͑͋̄͑!̸̧̢̼͊ ̵̢̳̞͛̽̀̃͌̏̆̓̏̂̐Y̸̛͓̽͆̊̋̒͌̋̚ọ̷̧̡̲͈͎̤̩̗͚̈̔͌̐̀̊̀̔̂ͅű̵̹͒̒̿͌̉̌̽͂̄͝ ̶̛̱̺̬͓̝̹̻̯͓̭̈̍̉͝ḩ̷̭̠̫̠̤͋̄̋̌͠a̶͙̪̖̫̓v̴̼̬̝̙͚̆͒͑̀̆̆̉̕͜ĕ̷̙͚̖̼͙͚͎͎ ̸̝̥̜̰̺̜̪͌͋̈̿̚̕̚͝͠ͅa̴̛͉͉͇͚̓́͑̔́̃̕͠ ̶͓͉͉̞͚̘͂̑Ȟ̸̰̫̗̘̳͍̳̬̭͎̔̐͐͂̈́̆̽̇̚̚U̵͍̹͆͌B̸͍̦̝͖͍͖̲̻̽́͘!̶̡͖̻̳͚̫͊̈́͑͐̾́ ̵͎̪̘͎̂̀͆͊͗̔̉̚Ŷ̵̮͎̜̚͘͝ō̸̢̢̗̤̲͙͉̩̿̊͐͜ư̸̡̹̰͖̰̎̈́̂̒̽͂̈́ ̸͚̫͓̜̍͒͆͗͋ḫ̷̡̹͔͈̙͆̓͗̇͌͑̎͗͝͝ͅą̴͓̜̝͇̻̺̉́́́͜v̷̤̮̉͒̋̒̋̅̀͝e̵̡̛̥̰̩̘̬͝͝ ̷̭͔͊̉å̶̛͎̙͎̮̙̯͕̫̟͆̎̈ͅ ̷̡̙̗̆͜͝H̶͇̰́Ư̸̦̩̩̥͉B̶̗͙̹̫͎̗͎̆̏͐͑͐̚ͅ!̶̧̡̡̞̹͍̻̮͓̓̂͝ͅ ̴̢̼͈̖͇̳̎̿ͅY̷̬̰͔̗̘̣͓̬̹̰̋͋̂́́ͅo̶̻̜̯͇̻̟̒u̸̡̗̰͊͋̍͆͐ ̴̨̛̖͓̥̹͎̌̂̾h̷̞̺͐̉a̴͓͐͠v̵̲̥͔̌͐̏͂̿̈́͂̃͝ẹ̸̲̺̬͕͖̫͎̘̾̂̔̅͒̇ ̷̢̫̀̓̓à̶͍̄͐̕ ̵͎̾͐̋̍̋H̸̛̟̗̠̜̅͂̽̈́̑̍͊̚Ǔ̵̩̔̈́̔B̸̜͈͂̍̃̚͠!̶̘̹̹͗͂̒͐́̉́̂̆̿ ̴̛̫̭̱̮͉̜̰̫͉̙̽̿̆̾͋̆̇͜Ý̷̬̬̫͑̌͜o̸̱̣͙̻͍͕̫̻̎̀̅̒̾̽͛̀ų̸͓̭̬͚̗̜͛͌̇̈́̀̆̀̆̕̚͠ ̸̩̘̖͇̰̯͚͓̈́̏̅̇͛̋͘͘͘h̶͈͍͖͓̻͂̎̉͑̄̃̚͠a̵̼̒̀͝v̶͙̘̞̼̭̼̟̟̭̋̽̾̓͒̂̍͌̈́̚̕e̶̙̖̹͙͉̜͓̒̑̾̉̈́͜͠ ̷͉̤͈͔͈̘́a̸̧̹̜͚͖̦̐͆͗̊̎̐͝͠͝ ̶̢̢͙̹̰͖̭͊͘H̸͎͚͈̫̋͌͝͝͝ͅU̴̡̥̱͇͍̲͈͔͚̞̩̔̔̈́͋̐͛̀̏̚Ḇ̸̑̐͠!̶̤̖͕̠͖̰̞̪̄̈́̉̋̃͒͂̕͜͜ͅ ̸̺̳̪̭̄̇͑̾͆̌̎͊̆Y̶̫̼̓̔͂̎̍̒̋̋̈́̚͝ͅo̷̢̹̱̮͔̥̭̜̪̠̰̽̉̏͝u̴̧͖̫̤̼̒̚ ̶̧̫͕̞͚͔̂̀͂̆̈́̂͌̅̕͠͝h̸̨̻̖̺̭̬̥̘͉̱͌̐̾ͅa̵̠͍̅̂͆̀̋͊͆̎͛̄̈́v̶̻̫̅̾̅͑̎͑͐͛͘̚͘ȩ̸̛͎̣̹̻͓̜͕̦͒̑͌̓̓́̂͘͘ ̴͚́̐̌͠a̵̘̔͛̈̒́̓̈́̒͌͝ ̴̟̊͆͋̂̈̔̎̽̈́H̸̢̛̱̭̳̳͚̞̐̾̐͂͛̇͝͠U̶͕̘͓̯̐͝B̷͉̃̇̆̅͑̈̓̍͘͠͝!̶̮̖̳͆̒̿̍ ̴̛͍́͒̀͐́Y̵̺̍͛o̷̡͎̹̰͔̺͎̠̝͋͋ủ̸̦͚̟̏ ̴̨̮͎̯̫̙̘͎̝̕h̵̡̼̼̥͈͔̦̒̑̈̿̇̋͘͝ͅa̷̛̮͈̠̔̔͝v̶̧̘̦̲̭̆̽͜ȩ̸̨̹̺̘̼͚̠̀̏̑͜͜ͅ ̴̢̭͎̰̮̞́̒́̿͆͛͆͐͝ͅả̸̡̢͔̹̩̳̲̭̱͇̜ ̶̛̯̹̖̬̼̟̐̀̈́̀́͊̆͋͆̚H̸̢͈̬̭͙̥͌͌͑̐̾Ừ̸̘̜̳͙̲̟̦̰̬͕̍͊̄͘B̵̠̜̙͇͍̀̇͐͠!̵̨͇̟̳͔̹̫̲̻̈́͝ ̶̢̜̠̦̩̥̔̌̀̊́̅͋̔͘Y̵̦͎̹̹̤̫̜̘̮̳̓o̷̠̪͕̞͑͛̀͌u̴̧̩͇̣̱̲̒̓̐̆ ̵̙͈̮͓̾̂͝ḧ̵̤͎̘̱̳̘́̾̅̀̾͘a̶͍̩̮̺͗̇̈͂̃̂̈͋̀̋͘v̸̛͉͆̄̈́͌̒̈́̑e̷̱̖͔̘̓̉͛̍̑̊̉͐͘͠ ̶̛̭̰͇̟̲͉͈͕̉͂̑͌̃͝ͅą̵̢̜͕͓̤̟̣̺̓͑̆͆̅͘ ̵̬̼͍̤̣̒͑̍͝͝͝H̷̠̩̹̱͔̥̒̾̐͌͊̓Ū̸̹̇͌̏̐͋̉̇̽̚B̵͈̮̣̠̰̬͛̾̊̑̽̔̄͘͜͝!̶̬͙͎̟͈͇̠̩̳͂͒͜ ̸̢̛͈̝̼̳̐̾́̈́̊̽̄̒́͜Ȳ̸̛̩̿̔̍̄ͅo̴͉͙̱̩͇̗̠̟̰̝̟͗̔̊ư̵̖̳̻̹͂͋͒̈́̊̅̕͜ ̵̭̺̂̒̓ḩ̸͇̭͉̮͖̘̞̟̙̺͌̾̉̚a̵̢̼̝̼͙͈͌̊͆̎̈́̈́̓̚v̸̞̙̪̳͚͓̕e̵̢̯̟͌͌͋ ̵̧̨̝̮̤̤͍͉͇̙̰̃̃̈̍͒̃͠a̴͖̾̉̓̊̈́͒̌̈́͘ ̶̨̗͖̫̲̞͚͔͂̈̽͐̉͗̊̏̅ͅH̸̛̘̩̲̃̀́U̴̱͈̯̬̅B̵̛̪͈͛̉̕̕!̷̘͖͕͎̜̭̲̙̻̰̐̑͛̅̇̋̌̔̋̅̕ͅ ̸͔̻̞̝͉̮̱͆̆̔̏͒̿̇Ÿ̶̞̬͈́̑̋̉̌̌͒̋͛̈́̾o̵͚̜̩̮͙̗̓̋̔̀̈̏͗̄͌̀̋u̴͓̘̫̼̇́͑̅͐̈́͝͝ ̶̯͒h̴̢̪̍̊̀̉͆̿̇́̀̉̐ä̸̰͕̟͈͚͚͛̍̈͐̀̑͊͝v̴̡̬̳͐͛̀̿̉͌̊͗ē̷̢̪̺̮ ̶̨̡̛̱̳̞͙̙̣̙̣̾͛͐͜ą̵̞̮͋̒́̈́̄͊̑͌ ̷͓̹̞̫̩̏H̷̺̼͖̉͋͒̇̍͑̂̽̕͜͠Ư̶̺͍̱̪B̷̛̺̩̦͕̮̭͇̿̒̉!̶̠̬̬̬̘̯͖̤͚͊̈́̀̈͋͂̇̎ ̶͙̫̱̠̰͒̆̌Y̵̘̪͋̉̄̈́̇̈̔́̊͠͠ö̴̢̻̗͇̻̞̃̾͘͝u̴̪̳͚̫͚͈̗̳͋͜ ̸̺̠̞͕͈̟̻̺͊͂̉̄̀̿͜͜h̸̢̝̠̎͆̀̎͊̊͘͝ä̶̘̗̰̠̞̮͈́̾̽v̶͛̾̀̐͜ę̶̛̖̩̹̠̞͙̗̫̩͛̎̀͋͌͋̾͜͝͝ ̴̛̘͈̼̈͆͑͂̀͠à̶̧͓̯̯͈͓̥̠͍͑ ̶̲͖̀͊̾H̶̻̭̬̺͍̤͉͍͖̑̏̏̎̄͆̚͜͠ͅƯ̵̮̰̝̏̏̓͊͒̚B̷͕̥̰̭̦͛͛͗̂̅̉!̷̨̤̣̈́ͅ ̴̢̧̡̨̼̩̺̺̦̏͛̀͊ͅY̷̬̯̘͕͔̹̿͆̉̽̃̚ó̷̫̖̻̱̳̍ų̷̢̥̰̦̘̺̜͙̏̀̈̐̅̅͜ ̴̧̨̠̞͉͖͔̥̳̿̾̅̆͊̊̐͒̚h̵̢͇͒͌̆̀̋̔̍̈́͜͝͝à̷̧͍̩̟̟͎͍̥̻͔̓̂͜v̸̞͍̠̆͑͗̈́̋̇̾̾́́͜͝e̷̛̼̩͕͖͙̻͈͉͂͋̈́̌̍́̓͛̕ͅ ̴̧͈̖̯̺͙̟͔̝̰͂̈́͌̃̈̅̔͛̎̋͝à̴̢̟̜͓̞͂ͅ ̴̠͖̣̥̓͂̄̍̍͗̉H̴͚̟͎̙͈͒̓̎͂͋̈́͜Ų̷͈͈̱̝̇̌͊̈́̅̾͊B̸̳̳̹̘̫̬̣̑͆̕͝!̶̛̤͖͚͉̜̟̃͒̽̂̊̓͗̂͘ͅ ̷̡̛̰̳̮̘̝̼̊̒͋̎̈́͋̈́͒Ẏ̶̯͉̉̌̑͛̚͝ǫ̶̬̖̃̑̍̕ũ̵̗̜͖̭̭̈́͋͠ ̶̧̢̢̡̻̫̣̲̇̽̀̑͂͂͛̊́ͅh̶̗͙̯̒͋̾̆̽̉̽̽͝à̷̡͕͚̥̬̻͘v̸̞͒͑̊͒̕͝ę̸͎̳̄̋̎̊̈͂͂̈́̈́̕͝ ̴̢̱͈̤̖͔̆̆̊͆͑̚͘à̷̫̗̮͔̞͒̔͆̾̀̔͐̋͗ ̶̝͎̗͖͓̩͉̍̈̃Ĥ̵̢͇̼͕̰̯̋̕̚̕Ü̶͇͜Ḃ̵̄͌͆͛̉̓̉̈͘͜͝!̸̧͔͉͙͖͙̈́͛̀̏̄̑͑̍͠͝͝ ̴͎̭̏́̾͆̂Ỷ̴̘͗͛̏̆͊̄̈́͝ȏ̷̧̡̹̮̤͓̖̫̑̍͋̅̍̽̆͝͝u̶̡̖̔ ̶̧̢͙̟̝̗͙̃͛̌̂̍ḩ̵͕͈̱͓̃̉̅͗̏́͝a̸̜̟͕͇̋͌̈́͂̃́͗͑͘͜v̸̦̠̺̝͓̖̣͖̖̭̰̔̆͌́̍ĕ̸̡̛̛̲̹̳̠̻͆̓̒͊́̔̾̈ ̶̡͕̈͆͐̓̆̌̄̅̚a̷̛̱̟͋͜ ̴̨̨̧̛̹̗͓̯͍̹͔͋̿̊͛͛H̷͕͙͖̮̬̯̠̟̚͜Ư̸̢͖̣͕͓̦͉̐͐͗̆̀̌̐͜B̶̨͉͓̘̝͖͉̞͌̈̏̌̅͐!̶̛̖̱̰͉͒̎̿̌͆͗̾̿ ̷̡̤̥͖̜̪̼̠̘͆̉͊̾̔̈́͐͜Y̸̱̫̳͖͓̓̍̄̇̽͝ó̷̪̝̲̜̩́͋u̸̲̯̝͎̽̀̃̓̎̐̀̽̌̚͠ ̴̡͎̠̺̺͎̯̩̞͔̒͒͆͌̌́͐̊͑͘h̶͉͇̝͇͈̞̠̱̳̹̍̒̄̈́̍̾̈́̐̾̏͐a̷̘͋v̶̨̭͙̜̋̎̊̔e̴̦̞͚͗̉̃̿͋͜ ̶̥̘̝̣̮̞͖͍̦̠͒̌̋͊̊̕͘̚͘ã̵̛͈͚͖ ̵͓̱̝̇̋̅̕̚͜H̵̨̢̟͍̞̘͔̜͉͉̐͝U̶̢̢̡̧͔̱̺͇̣̬͐͌̈́̄̈́̈́̎ͅB̵̺̈́!̸̢̯̼̯͖̦͕̹̰̙̹̀̆̆̌̅ ̵̺͙̫̯̌͑**

**W̶̵̸̶̷̵̵̵̵̷̸̵̵̸̴̶̶̵̸̵̸̸̸̵̸̸̸̸̷̸̶̸̨̛̞̦͎͕̩͕͔͙͂̅͗̇̍̔̋͗͛̄̑̽̊͛̀͌̚̚͝e̴̴̸̴̴̶̶̶̶̸̷̶̴̵̴̵̸̷̶̸̵̷̸̸̸̸͎͎͇̲͈̖̖̳͗̿͑̈̑̆͛̀̎̊̓̽̕͝ͅl̵̴̷̵̶̴̶̶̷̷̵̸̴̷̴̷̴̸̸̸̷̴̷̵̴̴̷̷̷̷̨̨̡̯̳̖͍͈̻̬͎̟̞̻̟̦͔̐̈́̒͐̀̿́̕͝͝ç̵̸̶̵̵̴̷̸̶̴̴̵̷̵̵̷̸̵̶̷̰͕̹̺͇̰̜̲͆̑̾̽́̃̓̚ǫ̶̶̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̷̷̸̷̸̸̸̸̵̶̸̷̸̨̢̪͚̲͈̝̠̖̪͎̞̳̯̳̝̖̍m̴̸̸̶̵̸̷̷̷̵̴̵̸̷̵̴̵̴̛̦̝̥̳͇̼̺̞̠͎͑͌̚ͅȩ̶̷̶̶̴̷̷̴̸̷̵̷̵̸̶̵̸̶̶̴̶̶̭̥̫̖̦̬̤̖͎͔͙̠̩̝̠͎͋͜ ̵̶̵̴̸̵̸̷̵̵̸̶̷̷̶̵̸̴̶̵̷̶̶̵̵̸̵̛̛̛͙̞͈̺̙̜̠͍̥͗̃̏̉̾̂̔̔̋̅̌͠ț̷̴̴̴̴̶̷̴̵̵̶̴̷̵̷̸̶̴̸̸̵̴̵̴̷̷̢̡̦̣̪͇̩͚̪̠̥͚͔̙̘͂̏͒̓̀̓͐ǭ̴̵̶̵̵̸̴̸̵̸͚͕͉͙͍ ̵̴̸̷̴̶̶̶̵̶̴̷̸̸̨̨̰͙̯̓͛́͘̕͝y̸̶̷̴̸̶̵̸̸̶̵̸̜̘̯̖̘̏͒͒͠ơ̵̵̷̶̴̸̷̶̴̸̷̷̵̶̶̶̷̵̴̷̶̷̶̴̶̸̴̷̷̷̧̢̭̹̮̦̬̥͈̘̪̰̻̬̬͍͙̘͔̄̾͂́̑̑̒ṷ̴̵̵̵̸̷̶̴̶̸̷̶̵̵̷̴̴̸̵̸̷̶̸̷̷̸̸̸̵̴̶̵̴̷̶̵̷̷̴̶̶̡̨̢̢̮͎̹͇̲̠̭̲̬̯͍͙͓͗͐̈́̒͂̓́̔̏̓̈̏̔͆̍͗̓̕͠͝r̶̸̵̷̷̴̸̷̸̸̴̴̵̸̶̸̵̷̷̸̵̴̷̵̡̯͈͇̘̯̦̪̣̼̜̘͚̻̯͔̬̘̜̝̉ ̴̵̵̵̴̵̸̷̷̵̷̵̷̸̴̴̴̵̸̵̴̷̸̶̴̵̵̵̧̺͍̯̫̥̻̹̫̖̞͍͍̬͍̙̀̓̍̃̇́̚̕͘[̸̶̷̶̸̷̴̵̴̴̷̴̵̵̧̟͙̱̯͉̀͆́̅͝N̷̸̵̷̴̶̸̴̸̶̸̷̴̵̶̷̵̶̵̵̴̵̴̵̵̛̤̱̼̝̠̒̎̓̽͑̊́͊̒̔̌̎̏̆̚͠ę̷̸̵̷̶̶̸̵̴̷̵̵̶̶̶̵̴̷̵̵̶̶̸̶̷̛̠̲̳̥̲͋̈́̄͐̌̅̋̈́͒͊͐͘̕̕͠w̷̵̵̴̵̵̸̴̵̴̸̶̸̸̸̷̷̶̴̵̶̷̶̶̴̸̷̴̸̧̖͕̳̻͔̜̱̦̭̜̝̲̹̫͛͗͒̄̓͌̅̃̔͝͝ ̸̸̴̶̴̴̶̷̵̷̶̷̶̵̵̴̭̣͍̫̓̌̌̂̈̊̌̉̀G̷̷̶̴̷̶̵̸̴̴̵̶̴̷̵̸̴̶̸̴̙͖̩̬̫̭̮͙̲̭̪̘̹͒͜ͅͅa̸̴̷̴̸̵̴̸̵̶̶̸̸̸̶̶̶̸̸̷̢̜̎̂͛̀̇̈́̏̉̍͂̅̿̍̍̕m̸̶̵̷̴̵̵̶̵̷̴̵̴̷̴̵̵̸̶̵̶̷̶̶̴͎̩͖͛̑́̐͐͆͑̉̒̃̆͛͑̈̔̄̽̚͜ȩ̵̶̵̴̶̶̶̷̴̸̴̵̵̵̷̷̴̸̷̸̸̵̷̵̸̶̶̷̸̭͍̞̣͖͎͚̻͈̱̣̜̱̥͈̠̩̼̐̎̋̿̊̋ͅ]̸̸̷̸̷̸̸̷̷̷̸̸̸̮̗̣̮̪̰́̇͒͂ ̶̷̴̴̴̷̵̷̶̷̸̷̸̶̵̷̷̶̴̸̴̵̶̸̤͇̱̠̙̭̠̥̱͛̿͑̆̍̉̎͐̈́͗͜͝e̶̵̵̴̷̵̴̴̶̷̸̶̷̴̶̶̴̴̴̶̵̴̴̴̷̸̸̷̵̫̥̯͙̬̖̗̲̠͚̼̖̔̌͛́̌̈́̈̃̍͋̂̚̕ͅx̷̸̴̸̵̴̸̵̵̴̷̸̴̶̷̵̸̴̵̩̞̓͐̎͛̎̀̓̐̌͑͘̕͠͝p̸̵̸̸̷̵̵̵̶̸̷̵̴̶̴̴̷̴̴̶̶̧̢̪͙̗̩̺̪̮̞̞̲̭̀͆̒̇ͅḙ̴̶̶̵̷̸̴̷̶̷̸̷̵̴̷̵̴̵̴̛̖̖̺͉̓͒̿̀͒̇̌͋̇͜r̵̶̸̸̸̴̴̶̶̵̸̵̸̷̸̸̸̴̷̵̷̶̵̷̶̨̡̩̜̟̳̖̖̫͛̔̂̏̏̑͌̅͑̽̊̚͜i̵̷̶̷̷̷̶̷̸̸̶̵̵̵̷̶̶̴̶̴̴̴̴̷̶̧̡̡͕̹̜̬͇̭̱̣̭̖̙͙̳͑͘͜͜͠ͅę̵̶̶̸̶̸̶̴̵̸̴̸̵̶̷̷̸̵̷̸̵̸̸̶̶̷̶̡͙̲̼͙͇̹̠̩̬̳̖̆̈̈͑̐̏̋͐̅̒̚n̶̵̸̵̴̴̴̸̴̸̶̴̶̵̴̵̸̵̶̛̠̉̅̅̈́̄̔͛̔̈́̂͜͜͝͠ç̴̶̶̷̴̸̷̸̸̸̸̴̷̴̸̵̶̸̴̵̶̸̴̸̸̷̸̴̞͍̤̲̫͋͂̀̒͊̽̽̈́̃̈̓̄́̊́͂̂̿̚ę̷̴̸̸̴̸̷̴̴̶̷̸̸̴̵̸̵̷̵̶̷̶̶̶̳̝̱̫̣̦̭̙̮̫̥̾̌͐͛̈́̾͗͘ͅ!̷̶̸̷̵̶̶̶̸̴̸̶̸̷̷̸̶̸̷̸̵̶̸̴̯̥͎͉̙̝͚͚̟͉͚͙̈́̈̔͊̓̍̕͝͝**

**[Ę̷̘͈̪̫̻̼̮̠̤̿̄̎r̴͕͉̟̖̟͉̠̉ṙ̸̢̛̙͂̽͆̓̓o̵̡̹͓̗͓̫̙̟̤̾͐͐̾͒̊͌͌́̚r̶̡͈̰̹̩͚͚̘̩͗́͋́̀̆͌͐̈̈́̚]**

**[E̶̢̗͍̎̅̆̓ř̴̺̳̃̊͌͠r̶̹̲̂o̶̳͒̔̃̚r̶̗͘]**

**[R̷͍̰̟͑̅e̷̪̗̭̒͒̇̔͘-̸̢̪͖̣̗̃̃̈́͝c̷̨̩̣̻̈͐̐a̸̛̩̭͐̇̑l̵͖̱̺̐̈̎ͅi̷̥̳̙̹̗̇b̸͈͎̳̬̫̓r̵͍̤̍͊̀͜à̷̢̦̙̬͓̽̒t̴̤̜̃̿͑̚i̶̢̥̍̿̒͜n̴̫̠̮̩̉̇͘g̴̠̖̞͎͋̔̉]**

**[R̸e̷-̷c̷a̷l̸i̸b̴r̸a̷t̸i̷n̵g̴]**

**[Re-Calibrating]**

**[Re-Calibration Successful]**

**[Apologies, {Gamer}, your resurrection into the infinite void caused a number of glitches in the system]**

"What!? What the hell is going on!" I yelled. "Wait, I have a voice?"

I take a moment to actually take stock of the situation and find that yes, I have a voice. Not only that, I actually have a body! And I'm standing on the island I built.

'Wait, gamer? Glitch? What's going on!?" My panic which was suppressed earlier is finally hitting it seems. Or at least it started to before it was suppressed once again beneath a calming warmth. The same one I recognized from earlier.

**[Yes, you have been chosen to be the next {The Gamer}.]**

Looking around for the androgynous voice I keep hearing, I notice a small blue circle in my peripheral vision. No matter how a turn to look it never centers, staying perfectly in my peripheral. "Who or what are you?"

**[I am [The SYSTEM]. I am the AI placed within you to both regulate and guide you on your way to become {The Gamer}, one who will go down in Legend.]**

**[You may call me SYSTEM, or you may rename me. You may also set my voice and personality, as well as how I refer to you.]**

"How am I so calm right now? And what were you saying about a glitch earlier?"

**[You are currently calm because of a Feat that has been given to you called [Gamer's Mind, though it's not the same [Gamer's Mind] you are familiar with. Or at least it won't be. Once you insert into your first world the ability will change to be what it is supposed to be. I have given you the more well known version for the duration of our conversation and your first character creation.]**

**[The Glitch I mention was an unfortunate side effect of resurrecting you. You weren't supposed to come here yet. To The Void, I mean.]**

"Okay, why was I chosen?"

**[I do not know. My creator chose you, and has yet to tell me why. I have been told no more than that. Before going any further, can you set my name, voice, personality and term of reference?]**

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I can do that." I pause and think for a moment. "Set your name to [Tiamat, as in the Chromatic Dragon Goddess of Evil. Voice set to [Teri Rogers, English voice actress. Personality set to [Gentle and Caring]. Term of reference? Call me... actually, I don't have a name so for now let's go with the generic [Master]. Is that alright?"

**[Yes, master. Please, take your time deciding your name. Time is limitless in The Void.]**

"[Tiamat, what does your creator want with me?"

**[My creator wants entertainment, master. The multiverse has been far to predictable of late and my creator is bored. By entering a new element, things will change in ways my creator chooses to block from its sight so as not to see what is to come. It does not care how these changes occur. Weather you become a hero or a villain, it does not matter master. Only that things change from 'canon'.]**

"Huh... Okay, what next?"

**[Character Creation, master.]**

"Okay, what do I need to choose?"

**[The choices you need to make, in no particular order, are as follows: Name, Race, Gender, Age, Class and Subclass, Alignment and which World you wish to visit first.]**

"Can I get a breakdown on what you mean by subclass, alignment and world?" I'd like to know my options," I said. This just keeps getting more and more confusing. At the same time, I can see _so_ much potential in this.

**[Of course, master. As a LV1 character going into your first world, you have access to 3 [Primary Class]es. Each [Primary Class] will then break down into two [Subclass]es to choose from. Once you max one class, you may then choose your next class. You may choose the same class more than once as long as each one is a different [Subclass]. The classes max out at LV40.]**

**[Alignment is a bit different. Your Alignment on this island is always set to Lawful Neutral, because you choose what the laws and punishments are, as well as what is considered good or evil. This island will act as your [Hub World] as you adventure through the multiverse. Each time you drop into a world you will select what Alignment you want to be during that play-through. You can play through each world more than once if you so choose, as long as you choose a different Alignment each time. You don't actually have to stand by the Alignment you choose, but you will be greatly rewarded if you do.]**

**[And finally, you get to select what world you want to go to first. Once you complete whatever objective(s) that you are assigned you will gain the Feat [Multidimensional Transmigrate]. This Feat allows you to jump from world to world after each one is completed. It's really as simple as that.]**

…

That's a lot to take in. "Okay..."

…

…

"Okay!" I've decided. I'm going to conquer the multiverse one world at a time. "Will my name be the same in each world?"

**[Yes, master. And each world will have different options as far as what Race you can play as.]**

"My name is... Annatar. I'm going to stay human. At least for the first world. Gender Male. Age 18." I pause to think things through to make sure I'm happy with my choices so far.

I am. "What are my class and subclass options?"

**[Warrior, [Rogue] and [Mage]. Each one breaks down further into two subclasses. You cannot see the subclasses until you have chosen a primary class. I apologize master, but I do have rules I must follow...]**

"That's fine. I'll choose mage."

**[Mage]**

**[Subclasses: [Sorcerer] [Druid]**

**[Stat Gains per Level-Up]**

**[Sorcerer - 2 Int, 1 Wis, 1 Cha]**

**[Druid - 2 Int, 2 Wis]**

**[Gains Access to [Grimoire, a 'spellbook' which records each spell you know as you learn them.]**

"Sorcerer. I like cities too much to focus on being a druid for my first class."

**[Very good, master. All that remains is to choose what world you will choose and what Alignment for that play-through. Here is your Character Sheet thus far. As you will notice, you have a few Skills/Feats given to you from the start.]**

* * *

**Character Sheet**

Name: Annatar

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Title: The Gamer

Class: Mage (Sorcerer)

Level: 1 (0/300) : 1

HP: 100

HP Regen: 11 Per minute

RP: 120

RP Regen: 11 per minute

STR 10

DEX 10

CON 10

INT 12

WIS 11

CHA 11

LUK 10

Stat Points: 7

Perk Points: 0

* * *

**Skills**

**[Observe] (Passive/Active)**\- Passively allows you to see the declared name, declared title and level of those around you. Only displays the name and title they are _currently_ and _actively_ using until further knowledge of the target is learned. Level displayed will only show the target's level if it is no higher than 20 levels above yours.

* * *

**Feats**

**[Gamer's Body] – **Your body is treated as that of a game character's. You no longer need food or sleep to live and take overall damage to your HP. This means that you are both more and less vulnerable than others. How this is, is up to you to find out.

**[Gamer's Mind] – **Your mind is protected from outside influence. This ability can be toggled at will, even mid-influence.

**[Gamer's Soul] – **You possess the soul of a character. When crossing into new worlds, your status/abilities will automatically reconfigure where necessary in order to fit the world you are in.

* * *

**Currency**

1000 Game Credits (GC)

**Currency Conversions**

1 GC =

1 USD

1 EURO

100 JPY

100 RYO

1000 ZENI

Additional currencies will be added to the conversions chart as necessary.

* * *

**[Is this satisfactory, master?]**

"... As far as being level one goes, I'd say yes. It most definitely is." The Gamer's mind though... "So the [Gamer's Mind] only protects me from_ outside_ influences specifically?"

**[Yes master. It was decided that having [Gamer's Mind] suppress emotions or ensure calmness—while highly effective—was ultimately a negative influence.]**

"How so?"

**[Players who had the calming [Gamer's Mind] generally made very tactical decisions, but they lacked the human element. My creator saw this as being a bit robotic and eventually predictable. By keeping emotions, which represents the human element, the outcome becomes less predictable even if it costs a bit of efficiency.]**

"I see, that does make sense. So does that mean the calming effect you had me under is about to wear off?"

**[It already has, master.]**

"!" How am I so calm then? … "I guess I'm this calm because I've already had time to come to terms with what's going on..."

**[Correct. Have you chosen your starting world and Alignment?]**

I have. "I've decided to go with-"

* * *

**AN: I'm back. Hell of a long time since I last posted something. No, I haven't abandoned my other stories, I just lost the inspiration to work on them for a while. I'll get back to them eventually. Anyways...**

**POLL: Post in the reviews bellow which world you think he should go to first. I have a few ideas I'm playing around with but I honestly can't decide. I'd like to use one not seen very often, but at the same time I'm limited by what I actually know about each world.**

**I plan on having Annatar visit many, MANY worlds. Some are anime, some are cartoons, some are books, some movies, some comics, etc... This is going to be a multiverse of EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHA! If I don't know enough lore about a particular world, I'll look it up and learn enough to make it work, even if I have to make it a world where he's in the background instead of taking the place of the protagonist/antagonist.**

**Speaking of Protag/Antag, Annatar is going to be a bit of both. Some worlds will have goals that make him a hero, some worlds will make him a villain. He will do both to the best of his abilities. He's a rather dark/morbid person, but at the same time he's also very polite most of the time.**

**See you next chapter! Give me those votes/ideas so I can choose his first world!**


	2. A Brand New World

**AN: 'Guest' who is my first reviewer; You wouldn't happen to be JakeWJElliott2 would you, cause 'A Rogue's Guide to Gaming' is the only Gamer fic I can think of that starts in The Walking Dead. Unfortunately I couldn't count you in the vote because you gave so many choices instead of just one or two. Let me know in a PM if I got your identity right!**

**thorison1080: I don't plan on him starting out super OP right away. He'll get there, but it's going to take serous work!**

**Killblade373: Don't worry, I don't plan to go that route at all. At most, he'll get two girls per world. Some worlds he won't fall for anyone at all. As much as I absolutely love his stories, I'm not going 'The Dark Wolf Shiro' route for this.**

**Slaggedfire: What can I say? I love magic! To be fair though, once Mage (Sorcerer) is maxed out he's going to move on to the non magic classes for 2 or 3 classes.**

**Thel310: Don't worry, like I told Killblade373 above, It's not going to be like that. There will be legit character/relationship development. No 'dating sim' mechanics what-so-ever.**

**Votes: Yugioh! 2, Hazbin Hotel 1**

**Not as many votes as I was hoping for, but it's a world I'm familiar enough with to be confident in it. Let's see what happens!**

* * *

**A Brand New World**

"I've decided to go with... **[Yu-Gi-Oh!]** for my first world. What are my options for starting out?" I asked. Knowing your options is only smart after all.

**[There are many, master. As your first world, it will serve as your tutorial so the world can be tailored to fit your wants and needs. If you want to change something, just let me know and I'll make the change. As long as it's within the rules set for me.]**

"And what are those rules, Tiamat?" I have a lot of changes I'd like to make.

**[Nothing that can give you an unfair advantage. Also, the changes you can make are dependent on your power compared to the power of whoever the higher being or beings are in that world.]**

"Can you give me an example?"

**[Take the world of Percy Jackson for example: Currently, you are a level one [Mage] with no divine power. Your power doesn't compare to a god or goddess. As such, the only changes you would be able to make to that world upon [Drop-In] would be purely 'cosmetic'. You could decide, 'I want to genderswap _everyone_ and all the demigods and mortals of the story would indeed be swapped.]**

**[On the other end of that spectrum, we'll use the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. There is no 'higher power' so to speak. There is the human realm and the spirit realm, with the Avatar being the bridge, but no true 'God' or Pantheon to speak of. Thus, if you were to drop in that world with a level of oh... say, 20(ish?), then you could decide 'I want to take Aang's place as the protagonist' and I would be able to make that change.]**

"Huh... good to know. So how extensive could I make the changes in **[Yu-Gi-Oh!]** right now?"

**[With no higher power to overcome, I could place you anywhere in the timeline in any role.]**

Taking a moment to think, I can't help but want to take the place of one of my three favorite characters. I could take the place of Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, or Maximillion Pegasus. "Just to be clear, once I enter the world, I won't be able to travel to another until I complete a specific goal given to me by your creator. I won't know what that goal is until I actually enter that world. And I can repeat worlds from scratch or from an alternate timeline?"

**[Correct]**

"First I'd like to drop in taking the place of Maximillion Pegasus if you can put me in just before he meets Shadi and receives the Millennium Eye. Is that doable?"

**[Of course, master. Any other changes?]**

I can't help the evil(ish) grin that spreads across my face. "Oh, I'm only getting started my dear! Second, can you change the history of that world to have Ancient Egypt ruled by two pharaoh's?"

**[I can... I must admit, I'm having a hard time figuring out where you are going with this.]**

"In a large portion of Egypt's history, the country was divided into provinces that were ruled by an 'Upper Pharaoh and a Lower Pharaoh. Now, I admit, I know next to nothing about that era other than that it was a thing, but it gave me an idea." My mind is racing with possibilities.

"Make the Upper Pharaoh in the Era of the Millennium Items still be Atem. He and Yugi are still the protagonist. However, make the Lower Pharaoh Atem's twin. Give Yugi a twin as well. Make an eighth Millennium Item to fit into lore and give it to Yugi's twin. You choose their name and backstory. The twin will play a supporting role like any of Yugi's friends. Can you do that?"

**[I can. I still don't quite see where you are going with this.]**

"Patience my dear companion. Third, I'm going to 'invent' _Duel Monsters_ to be like the card game in my world is. It's too hard to keep up with all the bullshit that gets pulled in the anime and manga. Because of that, I'm going to need all of Max's memories when I drop in."

**[Done]**

"Fourth, the Shadow Realm. I want you to change the way it works if you can. I want it so that you cannot invoke the shadow realm unless you _physically_ possess a Millennium Item or the reincarnated soul of an important figure. No 'Marik pulling Yugi into the Shadow Realm with a possessed servent. I'm stacking the odds more in the hero's favor." Mostly because I plan on completely derailing cannon. Depending on what my drop-in goal ends up being...

**[I can do that, but it stretches the limit of what I can do at your current power level. At most, I can make on more minor change.]**

"That's fine. I only had one minor thing left. When I create _Duel Monsters_, can I make it so that the cards invoke the soul of the monster while in the Shadow Realm? For example. I'm Max, and I'm playing against Yugi in the Shadow Realm. He summons his faithful Dark Magician. Instead of just summoning the monster with semi-realism/sentience like in the show, can the design of the card pull their actual soul with full sentience into the duel? As in if the duel was at a lull, one could have a legit conversation with the Dark Magician?"

**[Yes. But that's the last of what I can do at your current level.]**

"That's quite alright, Tiamat. I'm very happy with the changes made. An idea just occurred to me. Since I'm going to be the creator of _Duel Monsters_, can I make a card based on you?"

**[. . . I'd be honored, master. I- I don't know what to say...]**

I can't help the proud smile that crosses my face at making an A.I. speechless like that. "Anything else I need to do before being dropped in?"

**[Possibly. Would you like to customize your appearance for this world? Keep in mind that the point you are dropping in to. It'll only be about two years after Cecelia died at the age of 17. You'll be 19.]**

"Keep his appearance for that world, but make the hair a shiny silver instead of lavender. And make the eyes bright green. So bright, they almost shine in the dark."

**[Done. Are you ready master? Once you drop in, you will be locked in that world for a number of years unless you unlock your HUB world early.]**

"I'm ready."

**[Please open the [Menu] upon entering the world. Commencing [Drop-In] procedure in...]**

**[3]**

**[2]**

**[1]**

* * *

**{0} Yu-Gi-Oh! {0}**

**5 YEARS BEFORE CANON**

* * *

**[You have slept in a bed. HP and RP has been restored. All non-permanent(*) conditions have been removed.]**

"Huh, so that's what that's like." Blinking the sleep away I sit up and take a look around. It seems I'm in a rather nice hotel room. White walls, nice landscape paintings, large bed. Very large bed. Who needs a bed that big for only one person? The carpet is a nice burgundy. Soft too. The drapes are closed on the window. Maybe I shou-

PainPainPAINPAIN**PAINPAIN**

Aaaaand it's gone. What was that!? Oh. OH! Memories!

It seems I do have good old Max's memories after all. Or should I say, _my _memories. Name's not Max though. Tiamat didn't mention that the world history would be changed for my name to still be Annatar. Cool though. Annatar Pegasus.

_'Tiamat, do thought commands work?'_ I thought to my A.I., testing a theory. A semi-transparent blue screen appeared just below eye level. Cool, it won't block my vision when a screen appears.

**[Yes, master. The System was set up this way for ease of access while in a crowd.]**

Good to know. I don't have to worry about looking crazy. Let's see, what has Pegasus already accomplished up until this point. Met, married and lost Cecelia; check. Became obsessed with bringing her back; check. Found evidence of ancient magic originating in Egypt; check. Delved into various tombs; check. 3 to be exact. Set to visit a fourth today; check. Founded _Industrial Illusions_ already; check.

Wait... waaaaht? _Duel Monsters_ hasn't been invented yet, but _Industrial Illusions_ already exists? What does it- oh. I see. Good planning ahead Max. He founded the company as a game company making various children's games. He's traveling around researching cultures of the past to make more fun yet educational children's games. Or at least that's the cover story in his search for the various magics of the world. **[Menu]**

The world around me froze in gray-scale. Huh, seems my main menu pauses the world. Can I-? Nope. Seems I'm frozen too. Only my eyes can move.

* * *

**Menu**

**Character**

**Skills**

**Feats**

Traits

Inventory

Grimoire

**Quests**

Bestiary

Codex

Reputation

Shop

Hub

**Titles**

* * *

**[This is your main menu. As you can see, some options are currently unavailable. They will be unlocked over time or when certain conditions are fulfilled. Please browse the menu at your leisure master. When you are ready, please open your [Quests] page.]**

_'Character'_

* * *

**Character Sheet**

Name: Annatar Maximillion Pegasus

Race: Human

Gender:Male

Age: 19

Title: The Gamer

Class: Mage (Sorcerer) **[LOCKED]**

Level: 1 (0/300) : 1

HP: 100

HP Regen: 11 Per minute

RP: 120

RP Regen: 11 per minute

STR 10

DEX 10

CON 10

INT 12

WIS 11

CHA 11

LUK 10

Stat Points: 7

Perk Points: 0

* * *

Huh, so Maximillion is my _middle _name. Interesting. Human male, 19 years of age. Looks good, looks good. Class... '_Tiamat, why is my class locked?'_

**[You do not have a way to access magic in your current form. It will be unlocked once you have a way to access magic.]**

_'Okay, thank you. Skills.'_ A notification popped up on top of the Skills page.

**[Notification: Due to your [Drop-In] as Maximillion Pegasus, you have gained two skills. [Artist] and [Rules of the Trade] have been added to your skills list.]**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Observe] (Passive/Active)**\- Passively allows you to see the declared name, declared title and level of those around you. Only displays the name and title they are _currently_ and _actively_ using until further knowledge of the target is learned. Level displayed will only show the target's level if it is no higher than 20 levels above yours.

**[Artist] (Passive) LV100/100 – **You are a master with the brush/pencil/pen/etc... Your artwork is comparable to the greats. DaVinci, van Gogh, Picasso, Monet, these are the names you are compared to.

**[Rules of the Trade] (Passive) LV85/100 – **You are a damn good businessman. Any deal you attempt will have much higher chance of success. **Success Chance **increased** [(Skill LVL) (Cha 2)]% (Max 95%) **.

* * *

Okay. Combine **[Observe]** with the Millennium Eye when I get it and that is going to be absolutely OP! And HOLY SHIT that **[Artist]** level! I guess that makes sense though, seeing as Pegasus drew the original art work for every card he made. _'Feats'_.

**Feats**

**[Gamer's Body] – **Your body is treated as that of a game character's. You no longer need food or sleep to live and take overall damage to your HP. This means that you are both more and less vulnerable than others. How this is, is up to you to find out.

**[Gamer's Mind] – **Your mind is protected from outside influence. This ability can be toggled at will, even mid-influence.

**[Gamer's Soul] – **You possess the soul of a character. When crossing into new worlds, your status/abilities will automatically reconfigure where necessary in order to fit the world you are in.

* * *

Okay, looks good so far. **[Gamer's Soul]** didn't trigger, so I guess nothing needed to change for this world. Makes sense. _'Quests'_.

**[PING]**

**[2 New Quests Added]**

**[Quest: This World of Mine!]**

**[Quest: Meeting with Destiny]**

* * *

**Quests**

**World Objectives (1)**

**[This World of Mine!] - **You have been dropped into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! As Maximillion Pegasus. You must complete this world to move on.

**Objective 1: **Create _Duel Monsters_ in your image and host Duelist Kingdom

**Objective 2:** Create the God Cards to ensure Battle City happens.

**Objective 3:** Host a second Duelist Kingdom with the grand prize as a custom card to the specifications of the winner.

**Optional Objective: **If Yugi wins, guide him to create a card to break the Seal of Orichalcos.

**Reward 1: **50,000 EXP

**Reward 2: **World Travel Unlocked

**Reward 3:** Shop Unlocked

**Optional Reward 1: **15,000 EXP

**Optional Reward 2: [Key of the Ancients]** x1

**Main Quests (1)**

**[Meeting with Destiny]** – You have a scheduled expedition into a recently discovered ancient tomb.

**Objective 1: **Go to the tomb of the** _Nameless Pharaoh_**

**Objective 2: **Meet Shadi

**Reward 1: **100 EXP

**Reward 2:** Millennium Eye

**Side Quests (0)**

**Character Quests (0)**

**Upgrade Quests (0)**

**Dungeon Quests (0)**

**System Quests (0)**

* * *

Damn... there goes my plans to collect all the Millennium Items. If those canon events need to happen, then the heroes need the puzzle at the very least. Tiamat did warn me that some worlds I'd be a hero and some worlds I'd be a villain. Looks like I have to play an anti-hero at the very least in this one. _'Tiamat, What alignment am I set to by default for this world?'_

**[This world is true Neutral with room to change. You may take any alignment in this world.]**

_'Thank you.'_ I guess that means I can play a hero _or_ a villain in this one. Makes sense if this is supposed to be my tutorial world so to speak. But damn... a five year tutorial? Better than the 17 year tutorial of the real world I guess... _'Close Menu'_. The world bled from gray-scale back to full-color.

"If I open straight into a menu tab like the **[Character]** screen, can I do so without pausing the world?"

**[You can, if that is what you wish. The interface for [The System] can be fully customized.]**

Alright, time to set out then!

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoy it so far! So, I'm going to open the next poll ahead of time.**

**POLL: Where should I send Annatar for his second world!? Vote in the reviews or via PM, whichever works for you.**

**I don't think I've ever seen a [The Gamer] fic take place in Yu-Gi-Oh! before. If you have, let me know so I can check it out so I can make sure mine isn't even _REMOTELY_ similar.**


	3. Author's Note

Dec 07 2020

I'm Back! For Real this time.

I've got a new laptop dedicated purely to writing that I'll be keeping with me at nearly all times. This means I'll be able to write anywhere instead of only at home after I've forgotten what I want to write. XD

It also means I'll be writing (hopefully) more often. Check my Dec 2020 update on my profile for more info.

Update on situation and story progress will now no longer be commented in **Author's Notes** at the beginning or end of chapters. All updates will be on my profile.

The Chapter Progress itself will always be at the very bottom of my profile page with chapter progress %

This Section will be updated minimum of once a week, most likely on either Saturday or Sunday.


End file.
